warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tardir/Tardir's Sandbox
Here I shall develop some of my ideas, please give me some feedback on what you think of them. Gordon Harlowe Gordon Harlowe is one of the few born of the Agri World Solitude to take to the stars, and the only known one to be in the personal retinue of a Rogue Trader. History Gordon Harlowe was born to farmers, one human, one Solitude hawkwoman. He never knew his parents, as they died when he was very young. He was raised by his uncle, who, along with his mother, was a Solitude hawkwoman. Solitude hawkmen were notorious sharp-shooters, a skill of which they were named after, along with their miraculous eye-sight. Gordon inherited mostly human traits, although he has eye-sight on par with a fullblooded hawkman. He is also, like all hawkmen, colour-blind. His uncle was a marksman famous on Solitude, and ever since Gordon was able to hold a gun, he was trained in the usage of firearms. He quickly developed an aptitude for handguns, particularly stub revolvers. Personality Gordon is known to be a sarcastic and humorous person. Abilites and Traits Gordon is one of the most skilled marksmen in the galaxy, at least according to himself and most of those who have seen him in action. Equipment *'Stub Revolvers ''"Hannah" & "Sigyn"' *'Custom Stubgun "Vera"' *'Bolt Pistol "Catherine"' *'Shotgun "Olivia"' *'Boltgun "Adelaide"' *'Laspistol "Jane"' Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Svetomir Kaolin Svetomir Kaolin is an electrokine human and technological genius, born on the Forge World Svarozic. History Since Svetomir was born on a Forge World, he was introduced to the construction of mechanics at a young age, and he quickly mastered this, as he had an "inborn" ability to master technology. He was quickly taken up to be a prospective Tech-priest, and he went through the training quicker than most, and showed an extraordinary prowess within technology. He was on a quick path to becoming a Tech-priest, and he succeeded. He became the youngest Tech-priest Svarozic had seen, and perhaps even the youngest the Imperium had seen. In his days as a Tech-priest, he discovered that he had a multi-talent within the paths of the Mechanicum, although he showed the most prowess in the path of an Enginseer. He became a skilled enginseer by the age of 30, and he continued on as an enginseer until he made a discovery. On Svarozic, he found ancient Xeno technology. It was more advanced than anything he had encountered previously. His discovery was some sort of halberd, but instead of the speartip, there was some sort of firearm. Personality Abilities and Traits Equipment *Kaolin Pattern Power Lance When Svetomir had examined the xeno tech he found on Svarozic, he developed a new form of Power Lance. It was officially dubbed Kaolin Pattern Power Lance. Svetomir modified his to have a plasma gun on it. Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Cruoron Cruoron is a Flesh Tearers Terminator. He is known as The Brute among his battle brothers because of his enthusiasm in battle. History Personality Abilities and Traits Equipment *Indomitus Terminator Armour *Hecaton Mk. IIIc Storm Bolter *Chainfist Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Morbus Morbus is a Chaos Lord and Champion of Nurgle. He participated in the Horus Heresy, fighting for the Death Guard. Later, he would part from them and start his own warband, the Harbingers of Sickness. History Personality Abilities and Traits Equipment Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Nutaron V Nutaron V is a Tombworld located in the north-eastern part of Segmentum Tempestus. Cobalt Warriors The Cobalt Warriors was an Astartes Chapter, founded in the 20th Founding, with Red Scorpions gene seed and ideals. History The Cobalt Warriors were founded by a Red Scorpion namely Andrelios Eustorgius, during the 20th Founding. Their homeworld was close to the Maelstrom, so they have become renowned hunters of Chaotic forces, most notably Night Lords, Red Corsairs and Alpha Legionaires. Training Homeworld Organisation Traditions Equipment Fleet Chapter Appearance Known Cobalt Warriors *Andrelios Eustorgius - Former Chapter Master *Maximus Livianis - Current Chapter Master Relations Quotes Black Lions The Black Lions is a Loyalist Chapter descended from the Ultramarines. They are codex compliant, but known to deviate from it in quite a few instances. History Training Homeworld Organisation Although their organisational system is pretty much the same as a Codex Chapter's, they have renamed their ranks. *Vigil - Scout *Fulcrum - Tactical *Impetus - Assault *Ballista - Devastator *Veterani - Veteran *Decanus - Sergeant **Decanus Ballista - Devastator Sergeant **Decanus Impetus - Assault Sergeant **Decanus Fulcrum - Tactical Sergeant **Decanus Veterani - Veteran Sergeant **Decanus Terminator - Terminator Sergeant *Praeses - Honour Guard *Fornax - Techmarine *Magus - Librarian *Praefator - Chaplain *Medica - Apothecary *Lord Fornax - Master of the Forge *Lord Magus - Chief Librarian *Lord Praefator - Master of Sanctity *Lord Medica - Master of the Apothecarion *Centurion - Captain *Lord Legatus - Chapter Master Traditions Equipment Fleet Chapter Appearance Known Black Lions *Hadrian Tiberius Relations Quotes Dark Wolves The Dark Wolves is a traitor warband of Space Wolves. Originally, only half of the Dark Wolves were traitors. The heretical and the renegade loyalist Dark Wolves fought until the loyalists finally died. The traitors have only survived so long due to being preserved by the warp, and harvesting all the geneseed they could find. History Equipment Fleet Warband Appearance Known Dark Wolves *Jothar Mjölthir Relations Quotes Fallen Hunters The Fallen Hunters is a Renegade Chapter descended from the Dark Angels. Though still loyal to the Emperor, they crossed the Inquisition and declared themselves renegades. They are currently hunting members of The Fallen, like most of the Unforgiven. History Training Homeworld Organisation Traditions Equipment Fleet Chapter Appearance Known Fallen Hunters *Urijah Proditaeus Relations Quotes Steel Hearts The Steel Hearts is a Loyal Space Marine Chapter, succeeded from the Iron Hands. History The Steel Hearts were upon their founding assigned the newly rediscovered world of Wayland. The people that originally settled there had become shorter and stronger than the average human, due to the higher levels of gravity on Wayland. Training Homeworld Organisation Traditions Equipment Fleet Chapter Appearance Known Steel Hearts Relations Quotes Trivia *The Steel Hearts' warcry is a referance to Hammerfall's Hearts on Fire, being the end of the chorus. *Their homeworld is named after the norse master blacksmith of legend, Völundr, better known as Wayland The Smith. White Tigers The White Tigers is a chapter descended from the White Scars. They hail from the world of Verteus, also known as Penglai to the chapter and the locals. History Training Homeworld Fortress Monastery The White Tigers' Fortress Monastery is located high in the mountains of We-Sun. On the highest plateau, the fortress monastery of Hōrai is located. It has been built into a rising peak, on top of which a watchtower has been placed. Organisation Traditions Eqiupment Fleet Chapter Appearance Known White Tigers *'Jun He Gang''' - Chapter Master *'Jin Zhu' - 2nd Company Captain *'Wugou' - 3rd Company Captain *'Ru Shun' - 4th Company Captain *'Jian Da-feng' - Vanguard Veteran *'Sun Wukong' - Vanguard Veteran Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Ursines Rustetran Category:Blog posts